Closure
by Amanas
Summary: After the return of Antibug, Chloe has a complete transformation and now is one of the nicest girls in school. After the attack, of which Marinette was the victim, Marinette starts getting visited by an unexpected guest clad in black leather. These weekly visits soon become dayly visits. What will become of all this? (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

"There's nowhere to run Maribrat. I've got you now."

Marinette ran as fast as her legs could carry her. But, Antibug was indeed correct, there was nowhere to run. Marinette ended up in an alleyway with antibug. Hawkmoth had given her more power and now with a serrated yoyo, she posed a real threat to Marinette.

Earlier that day, Chloe was doing the norm. Strutting around ruining people's life (especially our dear Marinette) and clinging onto a disgruntled Adrien. Unfortunately for her, Marinette had reached her breaking point.

As Marinette was walking up the front steps of Francois Dupont College. She tripped and ended up falling face first into a group onlookers. "I'm so sorry" she exclaimed as they stared at her

"Marinette, you are such a klutz. I bet it is those tiny eyes you have there. Your mother is your own downfall." She mocked as everyone gawked at her. Everyone knew she was a jerk but this was ridiculous. Kim felt his own anger boiling as much as Marinette as he also was offended (Kim is Chinese as well). Kim opened his mouth to respond to the demon but Marinette was just ahead of him.

"Shut your racist mouth before I do it for you. You say that I can't see but you are obviously blind because nobody likes you. And you ask why? Well because I'm not sure you are even human or ever was. Where is your heart. Oh, that's right you never had one." Marinette continued to rant on as tears began stream from Chloe's eyes. "how many people have been akumatised by you? Oh yeah, I lost count. Why do people even care what you say again because it is all a load of crap. Your dad only showers you with gifts to shut you up. It's no wonder you have no mum. She probably regrets…"

"Stop it Marinette," Chloe bawled. "You say that I don't have a heart but have you looked in the mirror." With that, Chloe ran blindly away clutching something near her neck. As she sat down on a park bench next to the Seine River, she took off her necklace and opened the locket in which contained a picture of a beautiful blue-eyed, blonde woman. "How could she say that," Chloe wept, "about you. Of all people, it had to be you, m…mu…mummy."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I forgot to mention that this is my first fanfic so I apologise if it is unoriginal. Also, Chloe's view of Oriental Asian people and Marinette's rant about Chloe is not my view.**

Meanwhile back at school, everyone awoke from their daze and looked at Marinette in shock as silent tears ran down her face. Kim spoke up first. "Marinette, we know she was a jerk but that was just harsh."

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I- I didn't mean. I-I just. I'm sorry." Marinette stuttered. She looked around to see saddened looks in her classmate's eyes. Suddenly, Alya caught her eye who obviously had mixed emotions. She felt pride for her friend who stood up for herself but shame because of what she had said. Finally, Marinette's eyes stopped at Adrien, who looked at her disapprovingly but still sympathetic (which Marinette didn't see). Marinette bolted in the direction of the girl's restroom as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't be seen like this.

"Marinette, wait up," Alya called as she followed Marinette.

"Marinette. It's okay girl. We…"

"It's not okay Alya. I lost my cool in front of the whole class. I stooped down to her level and insulted her personally. She was right. I don't have a heart. I…"

"Marinette, it's is okay. We all know Chloe can be a pain and sometimes she needs to know that. I'm sure Chloe and the whole class will soon be over it. Besides, you still got me by your side."

"Really."

"Totally."

With that they left the bathroom and started heading to class.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Stop right there." A familiar voice said from above. There stood antibug somehow flying with a serrated yoyo swung by her side

"CHLOE!" Marinette yelled, "How are you flying."

"Ugh. 1. My name is Antibug and 2. Hawkmoth altered my powers so that I can defeat you." With that she zoomed towards Marinette and Alya.

"Run!" Alya exclaimed as she pushed Marinette away. Antibug collided into Alya as Marinette tumbled to the ground not too far away.

"Alya! Are you okay."

"I'll be fine. Just go." Marinette jumped to her feet dashed into the streets of Paris to find a shelter to hide in.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't gotten back to this comic. I had a lot of school work and a huge workload of homework. School is finally over so I can come back to this story.**

"There is nowhere to run Maribrat. I have you now." Antibug exclaimed as she cornered Marinette in an alley. "Your time is up." Antibug flung her serrated yoyo at her. However, just as Marinette's life flashed before her eyes, a silver baton knocked the weapon away from the doomed victim

"Don't you dare hurt my purrincess." Chat Noir shouted as he scooped Marinette into his arms and bolted away towards his own house.

"Mr Agreste. I know this is sudden but I needed a place that Antibug wouldn't expect her to be. Look after because she is in grave danger."

"I don't take orders from super heroes, especially you." Gabriel replied.

"Well, I don't care right now. She is in danger. Do what I told you to do." Chat Noir blurted out as he jumped out the window.

"Go to Adrien's room. He hasn't returned home yet so I'm trusting you," Gabriel said to Marinette who wore a sheepish smile.

In the safety of Adrien's room, the little red kwami flew out of Marinette's bag as she put it on the desk. "Well, this has been an eventful day." Tikki said as she flew onto Marinette's shoulder.

"I messed up bad Tikki. I caused an akuma. I can't do this today."

"Yes you can Marinette. You have always been able to. It's time to transform though. You know the words"

"You're right. Tikki! Spots on!" With a flash of red light, Ladybug jumped out the window to join in the fight.

After the fight

"Pound it." The two heroes said as they fist bumped. Ladybug leapt away as Chat Noir checked on Chloe.

"Are you all right." Chat Noir asked Chloe.

"Marinette was right. I have been such a jerk to everyone and she has only said something to me after five years. She is so nice but I was so mean to her. What am I supposed to do now?" Chloe cried.

"You should apologise. I am sure your class will forgive you and you can have fresh start with them all." Chat Noir replied.

"Thank you Chat Noir. You are right. I will do it tomorrow. Bye!" Chloe ran home with a newfound sense of joy. Chat Noir smiled as he watched the new Chloe disappear in the distance. Now he had to get back to his purrincess.


End file.
